


Son Erasa

by Duel_Idol



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duel_Idol/pseuds/Duel_Idol
Summary: Based on MasakoX what if Gohan was Earth's hero, this story takes place in the Buu saga. Gohan has to go through life while having to deal with fans, a girl who hates him, school, and balancing his superhero duties. What's the worst that could happen?





	1. Orange Star High School Arc

Year 767   
After the defeat of the monster Cell, the Earth has a new hero. The camera even though badly damaged was able to film the ending of the tournament. Instead of World Champion Mr. Statan saving the like everyone assumed he would, a young boy with blond hair that somehow became black. A child had just defeated a Cell.

Year 774  
It was like every other day at Orange Star High School. Erasa Shine sat in her seat waiting for the professor to come back. Her friend Sharpner was off trying to flirt with their classmate, Videl, leaving her alone. Erasa had tried to befriend the strong girl but had little success. The girl didn't trust others easily. Honestly, it made sense why she didn't trust others. She is the daughter of Hercule Satan and ever since the battle with Cell their lives had gone down the drain. 

With the loss of his wife, Hercule spent more time with women that flocked to him because he is the World Champion. Videl wasn't happy with this but she never voiced her opinion about it. No one could really go against the strongest person in the world. His match with Cell should have been an easy victory for him. Even after his quick lost to Cell, everyone still believed that he would come back after the weirdos that decided to come were defeated but that never happened.

An unbelievable battle then started with Cell and a man with golden blond hair which the world would soon know as Son Goku. Punches to fast for a person to see and explosions happening every two seconds, nothing about their fight made sense. The world was sure it was all fake and Hercule telling them this was even more proof. When the challenger forfeited the match he sent in someone no one would have thought. Son Goku had sent in his son.

The boy looked just like his father. He had his green eyes and black hair with the only difference was their style of clothing. The match between he and Cell was unwatchable at first. The monster manhandles the boy and later created little versions of himself to fight the boy's friends. Once the death of the large red-head fight, the world shed a tear the boy who screams could be heard around the world. 

The rest was history. The boy defeated Cell but not without any more sacrifices. The boy father had paid the ultimate sacrifice trying to get Cell away from the Earth when he threatened to blow himself up and when Cell came back he had shot a man with long hair. Even with the death of his father and two of friends, the boy managed to kill the monster. 

It took a moment before anyone could comprehend what just happened. The child had just saved the world. It was that day that the world turned against Hercule and saw Gohan, the boy who defeated Cell, as their hero. Endorsements, reporters, and fans flocked to the young boy. They even named a city after him and his father, Son City. Wanting to know more about the hero reporters dug through his family history to find that he came from a fighting family. 

Both parents had taken part in the World Martial Arts Tournament. His mother, Chi-Chi, appeared in the 23rd while his father dates all the way back to the 21st. Even though no more information could be found out about Goku's side of the family but it became public knowledge that Gohan was the grandson of the Ox-King through his mother. 

Erasa snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. The professor had just walked in with a new student by his side. Even if he looked skinny at first Erasa could tell that he had muscles. He looked like a proper type guy and he seems to be not from around here.

"Everyone I would like to introduce Son Gohan. He will be a student here for now on."

"H-hello."

The class immediately broke out into chatters. Erasa watched as Gohan sighed. It seemed to look like he was disappointed in something. On the side of the room, Videl glared at the teen. Today could not get any worse for her.

"Settle down class. Settle down," the professor said. "Mr. Son you may take the seat next to Miss. Shine, raise your hand."

"Over here!"

Gohan walked to the back of the class where Erasa was. The blond gave him a smile that seemed to wash away his doubt that he had about coming to school.

"Don't worry I'll catch you up on the things that we're doing," she whispered as class started.

"Thank you."

The class went by as normal or as normal as it could be. Erasa noticed people would look back at them but in reality, it was only Gohan that they were looking at. Gohan himself didn't notice it. He was to busy listing to the professor to notice.

The next class was PE. They were playing baseball today so, after everyone changed clothes the class met up on the field. Gohan was looking at the field when Erasa walked up to him.

"So Gohan how's your first day so far?"

"I was nervous at first, but I'm learning a lot."

"Huh."

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't think you would be a nerd."

"H-hey! I'm not a nerd."

"Whatever you say Gohan."

"Everyone in your positions!" the coach yelled.

"I'm glad that I'm on your team Gohan," Mark, a classmate of theirs, said.

"Yeah me too," Suzie agreed.

"Thanks."

"Hey, you don't mind after this you give me your autograph right?" Mark asked.

"So that is that what they want?" Erasa thought.

"S-sure."

"Alright!"

"Can I have one too?"

"If you really want one."

"Thanks, Gohan!"

"Good luck Gohan. I won't hold back just because we're on different teams," Erasa said. She wanted to get his mind off of what just happened.

"Right! This should be fun."

Even though it was basic knowledge that Gohan is a special type of guy, it still shocked everyone that he could jump ten feet in the air. Gohan, who had no clue that he was already standing out, threw the baseball as softly as he could. Even after he held back most of his power, the catcher still fell backward because of the pressure. 

Gohan was feeling good at his actions until he noticed the looks that he was getting.

"Did I throw it to hard?" he wondered.

"Gohan that was amazing!"

"I don't know anyone who can jump that high!"

Erasa watched as Gohan got swarmed by their classmates. Everyone seemed to be around him except Erasa and Videl. Erasa smiled at the at her classmate but got the cold shoulder. Videl was to busy glaring at Gohan. Erasa could feel the anger coming from her.

"Let's get back to the game!" the coach yelled. 

Gohan hummed to himself as he closed his locker. Besides what happened on the baseball field and his classmates' reaction to him, today was a good day. He was all ready to go when someone bumped into him making him slam into the lockers. 

"Excuse me," he said.

"Don't talk to me!"

"S-sorry!"

Gohan watched as the dark hair teen storm off. He recognized her from his class but other than that she was a total mystery to him. 

"Sorry about her."

"Erasa. Who was that?"

"That's Videl Satan the current World Champion's daughter."

"Satan! I didn't know a guy like him had a daughter!"

"Yeah, she's a little rough around the edges when it comes to people."

"I see."

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. He still didn't understand the why she, he hated him. He knew that Satan got backlash about losing so easily in the fight against Cell. Maybe that had something to do with it.

"So, Gohan are you joining any clubs?"

"A lot of people has asked me to join their clubs but I rather focus on my studies." 

"And don't you live far away? That gotta be a pain commuting every day?" 

"It's not so bad," he laughed. "Well, I see you tomorrow."

"See you."

Gohan decided instead of just flying off once he was out of school that he would wait and find an empty area to leave from. He didn't want anyone to find him and make a fuss. Him being famous left his mind until he was bombarded by fans. It took him ten minutes to escape the crowd.

"How can anyone take this?" 

He was about to fly off until he noticed two people in an alleyway. A man was mugging a young woman. Without hesitation, Gohan came between them. He grabbed the man's wrist and stared him down. 

"You shouldn't be doing this." 

"Aren't you Earth's savior?" the woman whispered. 

"I don't care who you is! Get out of my way pretty boy!"

The mugger tried to punch Gohan with his free hand, but he missed and Gohan head butted him in response. Once the man was unconscious, Gohan started to float with him in hand. 

"I'm going to take him to the police now."

"Alright."

Gohan let out a nervous chuckle when he saw the heart eyes that the woman was giving to him. After a quick stop at the police station, Gohan decided to take a detour to Bulma's house to see if she had anything to help him with his problem. He knew that Son City had high crime rate and he needed something to help him fight it without being noticed.

The journey to West City was a quick one since he could go as fast as he wanted. Even though it has been a while since his last visit, Gohan knew where Bulma would be and even got a treat of Trunks being with her. He guessed that Vegeta was training.

"Gohan!"

"It's good to see you." 

"Good to see you guys."

"What brings you here?" Bulma asked putting down her mug.

"Well, I was wondering do you have anything that could help me fight in Son City without being noticed. It's kinda hard to help people when they surround me."

"You are your father's son alright. Give me a minute."

"Man, Gohan it's so cool that you have a whole city named after you."

"You really think so?"

"I'm back! This watch will help you about your problem."

"That was quick. Thanks, Bulma!"

Gohan put on the watch and got a good look it. He wondered how it was going to help him.

"Just press the two buttons on the side at the same time."

"Mom can I have one too!"

Gohan did as he was told and pressed the button. His outfit changed and he even got a helmet that covered his face. Gohan could not stop smiling at his outfit while Trunks went pale at the sight of it.

"On second thought, I'm fine."

"Are you Trunks because this looks pretty awesome," Gohan said as he twirled around.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Now no one will know who you are."

"You're a genius Bulma. Thanks!"

"You flatter me Gohan."

"This is gonna make things a lot easier."

The next day Erasa was on her phone before class started. She was looking up more information on the new superhero that been helping out citizens today. The city needed someone like him going out beating the bad guys.

"Morning Erasa."

"Oh, morning Gohan. Did you hear about this new superhero going around? I think his name is the Great Sayoman?"

"Great Saiyaman!"

"Huh?"

"Well uh, that's his name the Great Saiyaman."

"So you heard about him too even though you live so far away?"

"Y-yeah. I heard it on the way here. A lot of people were talking about him." 

"Why don't you and your family move here? Wouldn't it be easier to get to school that way?"

"It would be but we really love our home. I actually don't mind the commute to here."

"Because you can fly right? I remember seeing it on tv."

"Y-yeah, I can fly."

"Weird how the Great Saiyaman can fly too huh."

"Well uh, it's possible for anyone to fly you see yeah so uh he probably learn it from somewhere!"

"If anyone can fly maybe I should come over to your house so that you teach me can teach me."

"What?"

"Just kidding."

Gohan could feel his face heat up. He didn't know where that came from. The teacher then came into the room to start the class. Gohan sat in his seat and got his books out. Unknown to him, Videl had heard his entire conversation with Erasa. The gears in her head started moving at her realization. 

"Time to get off your high horse Earth's savior."

A few days have passed. Gohan has enjoyed his time as the Great Saiyaman. It is a better afterschool activity than any club he saw. He gets to help people and get any extra publicly. Nothing could go wrong or so he thought. 

Gohan was running late to class this morning since his Great Saiyaman duties took longer than usual today. Everyone was already in class so the halls were empty. All he needed was a notebook from his locker then he would be all set. 

"Gohan."

Gohan jumped at the voice. He turned around and was surprised at the person calling him. She should have already been in class.

"Videl?"

"You're late today."

"Yeah, I overslept."

"Lair! You're the Great Saiyaman aren't you?" 

"W-what are you talking about Videl!? I just overslept is all."

"You can't lie to me. I've been watching you Gohan so I know what you been doing."

"Please don't tell anyone. My family and I are already in the public's eye we don't need anymore."

"Now why should hold my tongue Mr. Saiyaman?"

"Please Videl. I'll do anything."

"Anything huh? Well, then I want you in the 25th World Tournament."

"HUH?!"

"Yeah, I want to humiliate you in front of everyone just like you did to my dad."

"Listen Videl, I never meant anything bad to happen to you or your father. I don't wish any bad on anyone."

"I don't care about your wishes. You just better be at the tournament or else." 

"What if we go on a date instead? Doesn't that sound nice?"

Videl glared at him before walking off. Gohan had no say so in this matter. He dragged his feet all the way to class. He could not believe his luck. There was no way he could talk about his problem with Erasa since she had no clue that he was the Great Saiyaman. 

After school and his afternoon crime watch, Gohan headed back over to Capsule Corporation to visit Bulma. The World Tournament doesn't allow headgear like his helmet. Knowing Bulma she could fix his problem.

"So you're joining the tournament out of blackmail from that clown's daughter," Bulma queried.

"Yes. This is the only way she'll keep my secret."

"Well, I have just the equipment to hide your identity during the tournament."

Bulma gave Gohan some sunglasses and a white bandana to wrap around his head. The two of them seemed so pleases with the new edition to the outfit. Trunks, who has been watching them, didn't share their enthusiasm for the outfit. 

"Nice! I didn't know it would be this simple!"

"What do you think Trunks? Pretty cool right?" Gohan asked.

"No comment."

"Honestly Gohan you can win without even trying," Bulma pointed out. "There's no fun in that."

"How 'bout this? This tournament is you go, I'll go too!" Vegeta offered as he entered the room. 

"You want to join Vegeta?"

"While you were living it easy, I've been training so now the power gap between us is now revised," he replied.

"That's right! Gohan you haven't been training all these years. Are you still able to change to Super Saiyan 2? Bulma wondered. 

"Wait! So you and Dad are gonna fight?! That's so cool!" Trunks marveled.

"Hey, maybe I should join too."

"Did anyone else hear that?" Trunks wondered.

"Dad? Dad, is that you?"

"Kakarot?"

"Yep! It's me!" How's everyone doing?"

"Everyone's great! How have you been doing Dad?"

"I'm doing well even though this is the Afterlife."

"Are you really going to be able to join the tournament with us?"

"Yeah! I asked Baba could be there for one day on Earth to join. I can't wait to fight you and Vegeta." 

"Great!"

"This is excellent. Everyone should be ready... I've become pretty strong."

"Me too! I see you all later."

"Mom, what just happen?"

"Don't worry about it. And Gohan you should tell your Mom and Krillin about this. Piccolo would probably like to know too." 

"Right!"

"None of them stands a chance against me," Vegeta chuckled.

"Oh yeah, Vegeta! You should dress like me in the tournament to hide your identity."

"What! I don't care about things like that!"

"Well, I see you guys later."

"Bye Gohan!"

Gohan decided to first head to Krillin to tell him the news. Krillin was living at Master Roshi's house for the time being since he had no income coming in. He now had a family to take care of now.

"What! No way! Goku is gonna compete this is amazing!" 

"Goku? Well whaddya know," Roshi said.

"Well if you, Goku, and Vegeta are joining there's no reason for me to be there."

"Aw, come on Krillin." 

"I know it would be great in all, but I have to start training again and I don't know how my wife would feel about that."

A ball suddenly bounced out of the house. A little girl chased after it. She looked up at Krillin and smiled.

"Hey, Dad! Get the ball!"

"There you go Marron."

"She's adorable Krillin! Hey, how would you like to see your dad compete in a martial arts tournament?"

"First, she would like to know if there's any prize money involved."

Gohan and Krillin looked to see Android 18 in the door frame. 

"Oh, hey! Yeah, they pay out to the top 5 spots. The overall winner gets paid 10 million Zeni then it goes down to 5 million for the second place and third place gets 3 million."

"Enter Krillin, I will!"

"Hey, Dad if fight I'll watch you."

"Come on Krillin!"

"If you two think I should then fine."

"Maybe I should join too," Roshi joked.

"No way, you're too old!" Marron yelled.

"Hey Gohan, let's not tell Piccolo about this so I'll have a better chance at of getting into the top five," Krillin whispered. 

"I don't know Krillin. I was going to tell him too."

"Alright then if you can't do me this one favor than I'll gonna have to tell you what I think of your outfit."

"What are you talking about? This is the pinnacle of style. I think you lost your fashion touch living out here for so long."

Krillin stared at his longtime friend. How can someone as smart as him make such a bad style decision? Whoever gave him that to him must have just as bad style.

"Chiao! See you at the tournament!" Gohan yelled flying off.

The next stop for Gohan was the Lookout. There Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo greeted him. 

"If Goku is joining than it will be a tournament to remember," Piccolo stated.

"So what do you say? Are you gonna join?"

"Sure kid. Sounds like fun."

"I'll bet Dedne would enjoy watching the tournament," Popo said.

"Yeah, you should come!"

"No thanks. I rather stay up here and watch everyone."

"I do have question Gohan. You're not gonna wear that to the tournament are you?" Piccolo asked. 

"What? Man, not you too! You don't think my outfit looks good?" 

"Hm, Gohan I can't lie to you. It's ridiculous."

After their brief chat, Gohan headed back home to tell his family the news. He realized during the flight that he hasn't even asked his mother could he join. Even though she has more lenient over the years, she still had a say so in what he does. He would have to play his cards right. He decided to tell her over dinner since that seemed like the perfect time.

"What! Oh my gosh, Goku is coming back after all this time! This is unbelievable" Chi-Chi yelled. "I hardly know what to think! Your father is really coming home."

She grabbed Goten who was eating right next to her and picked him up.

"Great news son you get to meet your daddy. Isn't that wonderful? You get to meet your daddy!"

Her emotions got the best of her and tears started to fall at the thought of having Goku around. Gohan couldn't help but smile at that. While he and Goten lost a father she had lost a husband.

"Wait, I don't people in Otherworld get old. Maybe I should I get a facial and do my hair different? What do you think boys?"

"Sure mom. By the way, since Dad is competing in the tournament you think I can compete as well."

"What did you say Gohan?"

"I would like your permission to compete in it with Dad and miss some school so I can train for it."

"What are you serious?!"

"Yes, of course."

"Gohan you know your studies take priority over fighting!"

"But Mom, Dad is only going to be here for one day!"

"You're going to college soon and you need to be preparing for that!"

"But if I win the 10 million Zeni from the tournament and with the money, we already get from royalties from all of the things they made about me; we can pay for mine, Goten, and even our children's college funds!"

"We could? We could! Our whole family will be filled with PHDs! Of course, you can join Gohan! Of course!"

Gohan signed in relief. Just mention the college fund and any parent would go with your idea.

After dinner, Gohan and Goten got ready for bed. Even though Goten had his own room made, he liked sharing one with his big brother. 

"Hey, Goten I'm gonna need your help me train alright?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I need someone strong to help me out."

"Alright!"

Gohan was about to fall asleep until Goten started to talk again.

"Hey Gohan, what is our dad like?"

"He's like an angel Goten."

"What's an angel like?"

"Well, you know they're watching over you and always have your back."

"Wow."

It has been a couple of days since Erasa last saw Gohan. She wondered if he was sick or if something bad has happened to him. Videl has been in a good mood lately maybe she had something to do with his disappearance. The last time Gohan did come to class he did seem a little depressed. 

"Well there's only one thing to do," Erasa told to herself. She was going to go over to his house.

She remembered where Gohan lived from one of their conversations. Since she didn't know if he was getting the notes for class, Erasa made copies of hers. She bought a bunch of snacks for her three-hour trip. 

When she laid in front of his house, Gohan was nowhere in sight. She was instead greeted by what she could she only guess as his mother since a sister never was mentioned by him. She bowed and gave her a large smile wanting to give off a good first impression.

"Hello. I'm Gohan's friend from school and since he hasn't been coming lately I thought he might want some of the notes that he missed." 

"Gohan's friend?" 

As if on cue, Gohan along with Goten ran up to them. Gohan was surprised to Erasa at his home. 

"What's going on we saw the airplane on our way back?" Goten asked.

"Erasa what are you doing here?"

"Notes."


	2. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erasa, who is worried about him, checks on Gohan at his home.

Videl glared at her television. It was showing reruns of interviews of Gohan after beating Cell. The nervousness of his face and his uncertain answers ticked her off. It looked like he didn't even want to be there. If it was her father standing there he could answer all of their questions easily. When she flipped the channel to the news she was greeted by the news that the Great Saiyamen had just saved the day again. He was doing the ridiculous poses for the people.

"That clown."

Videl hated her life. She hated everything about his life. This was worst than the times that her father would bring home women after her mother's death. Now he had to take any job that he could get even if that means it was humiliating.

She couldn't go off and help people even though she had the power to do so. No one wanted the help of a fraud's daughter. It was sicking how one day changed her and her father's life. At least at the tournament, it would change again. She would defeat Gohan and show the world who is the greatest and everyone flock back to them. They would get a life that they deserve.

"I will take back everything you stole from us."

A flash caught Videl's eye. It was her phone telling her that it was time to do her homework. Unlike Gohan, she doesn't have the liberties of missing school to train. Only someone like him could do that. After she finished, her work she could start making dinner. She wanted her father to have a hot meal when he got home from work.

* * *

"I'll go get lunch! Erasa why don't you join us?"

"If that's alright with you, sure."

"Let me help you, Mom."

"Don't worry about me Gohan go talk to your friend. She came along the way just for you."

Chi-Chi couldn't express how happy she was that one of Gohan's friends came to visit. The main reason why she made him go to a public school was so that he could make friends his own age. The ones that he had were either her age or his brother's age and that wasn't going to cut it anymore. He needed a breather after how hard the seven years were for him.

Not even a week after the Cell Games, reporters filled the yards of the Sons, Briefs, and Yamcha. They wanted to know the details of how Gohan won and their mystic powers. It was easier for them to figure out the Briefs were in on it since Android 16 and a logo on him and an ex-employee recognized Vegeta as the father of Bulma's baby.

The Briefs knew how to handle the reporters. They are the richest family in the world. It was common for them to come anyway. Luckily, none of them wanted to ask them questions about the fight after a bad run-in with Vegeta.

Yamcha learned how to deal with them early in his baseball career. He had to be reminded not to tell any of their secrets or where anyone lived at. Paur was in charge of that. Everyone already knew that it only takes a beautiful girl for Yamcha to start talking.

The Sons, however, wasn't so lucky. It took a long time for the reporters to find them since none of them were in the spotlight like their friends. Once they were found, they couldn't leave their house for months. It was easy to understand why now Piccolo liked being alone.

Gohan tried to stay strong doing those time since his mother was pregnant with Goten, but Chi-Chi saw through him. She allowed him to blow off steam by training in the woods sometimes when the stress starts to get to him. She joined in herself sometimes after she had Goten.

Gohan was no means as strong as he once was, but he could do some damage. Vegeta saw this as being weak but Chi-Chi thought it was his growing up. He fought throughout his childhood and she's glad that he doesn't have to do that anymore.

Bulma gave her some pointers on how to deal with the reporters and even Yamcha was helpful during that time. They had the support of their friends and even their longtime friend Launch had called them up.

Chi-Chi snapped out of her thoughts and lunch outside. She didn't have time to think about the past. She has a guest outside. When she walked out she noticed that Goten was in Erasa's lap and Gohan had his head down in defeat.

"Lunch is ready!"

"Yay!"

"Thank you, ma'am."

Erasa stared at how big Gohan and Goten's bowl is compared to her's.

"Gohan I didn't know that you and your brother could eat so much."

"Gotta have energy."

"So Erasa you came all the way here just to give Gohan some notes?"

"Yes, ma'am. I was getting worried since he hasn't been at school lately."

"Look at that Gohan she's worried."

Gohan stared at his mom. She wasn't insinuating what he thinks was she. Great, the first girl to visit him and his mom was all ready to play matchmaker.

"So what are you doing out of school?"

"We're training for the tournament!" Goten answered.

"Goten! You're not supposed to say that!"

"Oh, sorry."

Gohan didn't want anyone to know that he was joining. He wasn't joining himself rather the Great Saiyamen. If anyone found out it wouldn't be long for the world to out that he is the Great Saiyamen.

"You're joining the tournament? I'll make sure to cheer for you then and don't worry I won't tell anyone."

They continued their conversation until a large truck with multiple men inside rode up. Gohan sighs and got up. Chi-Chi pulled him to the side signaling that she had it.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course dear, just take Erasa and your brother inside for a minute."

"Do your best Mom!" Goten cheered.

"What's going on?" Erasa asked.

"Nothing. Let's go inside I'll give you a tour of the house."

"A-alright."

Once the three of them were in the house, Chi-Chi confronted the large men. A normal person would be intimated by their size but Chi-Chi has never had a normal life. Plus her father was their size.

"Can I help you?"

"We're not looking for you lady. We want the hero."

"And what do you want with my son?"

"Don't worry about that little lady. I can help you make a new one if you want."

Chi-Chi could feel a vein pop in her head. How dare he? What makes matters worst he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"One, no one touches my children. And to two-"

She grabbed his hand spun him around before throwing him into one of his friends.

"Only one person can touch me like that and you're not him."

"Brock!"

"Don't just stand there get her!" Brock yelled.

Three men came after Chi-Chi who got into fighting position. She dodged a punch from one of them and gave him a series of rapid strikes into the stomach. Holding his gut, he went down.

The other two tried to tag team her, but their efforts were futile. She did a front flip over them. She kicked the man on the left to the side so a domino effect would knock over his buddy as well. One of them tried to get up but Chi-Chi kept him down with her foot. She shook her head at her opponents.

"Honestly, why does everyone seem to forget that I'm a martial artist too?"

"Say your prayers woman!" Brock yelled.

Before Chi-Chi could completely turn around a gun went off. She looked down at her body to find any bullet holes but none could be found. She looked up and found Gohan in front of her holding the bullet.

"I was watching you in case something like this would happen."

"Thanks, Son. I just wanted you to have a fun time with your friend."

"I appreciate it, Mom. Now let me handle the rest."

In a blink of the eye, Gohan knocked out the gunman. Gohan gathered the rest of the men in a pile and picked them up. He gave his mother a smile.

"I'm going to take them to the police station. They won't be bothering us again."

"Hurry back."

"I will. Also, I think you have a fan."

"What do you mean Gohan?"

Gohan chuckled before flying off. Chi-Chi- turned around and saw both Erasa and Goten in the doorframe. Erasa was clapping excitedly while Goten was explaining what just happen to her. Erasa ran up to her with eyes shining.

"That was amazing! You're so cool, ma'am!"

"Why, thank you."

"My mom is super strong. She trains me and Gohan sometimes."

"No wonder Gohan so strong then."

"Stop you're making me blush. Plus his father trained with him when he was young. I just took over is all."

Erasa remembered that Gohan's father had passed. It is a sad thing to think about but they seemed to be keeping his spirit alive by doing martial arts.

"I bet he's proud."

"He is and he even gets to fight with Gohan in the tournament," Goten said.

"Huh?"

"Goten we talked about this."

"Sorry."

"I don't really get it but ok."

"Why don't we head back inside until Gohan gets back? It beats staying out here."

"Alright!"

"Yes ma'am and if you don't mind I have a few questions to ask."

"Sure thing."

Erasa had a billion of questions to ask. She crossed out any that might seem rude or bring up unwanted emotions. She felt better about asking these questions to Chi-Chi than Gohan. Plus Goten would blurt out the answers anyway.

"Ok first question, why did Gohan go to Orange Star instead of a private school? Wouldnt it been better for him."

"Well, it is his next step in education. He had to learn human interaction and I cant teach him that here."

"You taught him! I assumed that he would have a tutor with his grades."

"Well, he did have a tutor once. I threw him out the window and chased him off the property. Told him never to come here again."

Erasa stared at her. She chased out a tutor. What on Earth could he have done to deserve that?

"He's going to be a Ph.D. you know. Both of my sons are."

Goten looked away at the mention of him being that. Gohan liked studying so it made sense for him and Trunks is much smarter than him. Either one of them could be one. He just likes having fun.

"Yep, Gohan is strong and smart. He makes the perfect husband don't you agree?"

"Mom!"

"Oh, Gohan you're back that was quick."

"What have you been saying since I've been gone?"

"Oh, don't worry about that just a girl talk is all."

"Then why is Goten here? He isn't a girl!"

"Are you raising your voice at me?"

"N-no, ma'am! I just wanted to know is all."

"Wait a minute, if Gohan and Erasa were to get married then I would have a sister!" Goten realized.

"Goten! Stop it!"

"You have such a funny family Gohan," Erasa laughed.

"We're not that funny," Gohan blushed.

"Erasa I know we just had lunch but would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Well I would like to but it takes me a while to get back home."

"That's right you live all the way in the city," Chi-Chi remembered. "What was thinking you asking you that especially on a school night?"

"It's okay. I forget what day it is all the time."

"Gohan walk her to her plane right now."

"W-what? Why me?"

"Gohan it's common courtesy for a man to walk a lady out to their vehicle!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll see you later Goten and it was nice to meet you Chi-Chi."

"It was nice to meet you too."

"Bye-bye!"

Gohan and Erasa walked a little ways from the house. Erasa got out her capsule for the plane and threw it. Her mini plane appeared out of the smoke.

"Gohan those guys from before who were they?"

"Just some thugs who want to cause trouble for me and my family. People like them comes around every so often."

"Why would anyone do that? If it wasn't for you I don't what would happen to the Earth. People can be so ungrateful sometimes."

"As long as my family is fine I don't mind."

"Gohan you're too nice sometimes. Even with your looks, strength, intelligence-"

"Could you skip to the point?"

"With someone with all of those skills someone could still walk all over you."

"You think so?" Gohan laughed. She's telling the truth regarding the situation he's in with Videl.

"Well, always I'm glad that you're okay. I thought that you have gotten sick or that Videl had done something to you."

"Videl! Why do think she had anything to do with me not coming to school?"

"She just seemed really happy that day you came to school late and you seemed kind of down that day too. I was worried that she was bullying you."

"Thanks for worrying about me."

"I guess I'm gone then. Gotta get this thing back to my dad and pick up my little brother. You're so lucky to have a brother like Goten. He's so cute."

"Yeah, he's pretty great. Have a safe journey back."

"See you later Gohan."

Gohan watched as Erasa flew off. He could go back to training but he rather not after the thug accident from earlier. Even though they were behind bars he rather not leave his mother alone. Tomorrow, he would just to train harder.

"Gohan! Can we go back to training now? I was really having fun!"

"We can do it tomorrow. Why don't we do something else instead?"

"Aw."

"Gohan you better not be slacking in your training. You took time off of school for this!" Chi-Chi- yelled.

"I got an idea Goten why don't we do a practice spar. You said that you wanted to join the tournament too right?"

"Yeah, let's do it!"

During her fly back to Son City, Erasa realized that Gohan never answered her question about Videl. He completely dodged it. She had to look into that.


	3. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erasa has to babysit her little brother today.

Saturdays were supposed to be the day of the week. No school and homework would be forgotten until tomorrow night or early Monday morning at the latest. It is the day of fun or it should be.

"Why do I have to watch Pin? Couldn't Papel or a babysitter watch him?"

"Papel has to do something at the university and why would we need a babysitter when we have you Erasa?"

"Maybe I had something to do!"

"Then you can take your brother with you."

"But Mom-"

"No buts Erasa. Make it a big sister little brother day. You two don't spend enough time together."

"Papel is his sister too."

"Erasa."

"Fine."

Once both of her parents walked out of the door, Erasa crept into her little brother's room. She wanted to know what he was doing. He had his action figures out and is currently playing with his Gohan and new Great Sayiaman. Now knowing Gohan personality, Erasa found that having one of his figures to be cool. As if he senses her, Pin looked at her.

"Make me a sandwich."

"You're eight Pin make your own sandwich. Just because Mom and Dad are gone doesn't mean you can act up."

"Just because of Mom and Dad are gone doesn't mean you can tell me want to do."

"You're such a brat."

Pin stuck out his tongue. Erasa rolled her eyes at her little brother's immaturity. She went back into the living room. Turning on the television, the news was showing the mall. Apparently, there is a sale going on in all of the stores there. Erasa thought about going so that she could get some new outfits but that would mean Pin had to go with her.

"Did you make my sandwich yet?" Pin asked walking into the room.

"Pin why don't we have a brother-sister day? We can go hang out just the two of us."

"You wanna go to the mall and I have to go is mean right?"

"So you wanna go to that's great go grab your jacket and we can-"

"But I don't wanna go to the mall."

"Come on Pen, I'll buy you a new toy if you go with me."

"Any toy?"

"Any toy."

"Ok! I'll be right back!"

Pin ran into his room to get his jacket. Erasa sighed in relief. It is always a battle to make him do what she wanted. Pin only acted like this towards herself and their older sister Markerette. To their parents, Pin could do no wrong.

"Honesty an eight-year-old should just do what they're told."

"What was that Erasa? I can take off my jacket and stay here you know."

"Hey, I'm buying you a toy so don't act up."

"I don't act up."

"Come on let's go."

Since the only two vehicles that the family owned were currently in use, Erasa and Pin had to walk their way to the mall. Erasa made sure to keep Pin close to her on the walk there. A thug could pop up anywhere.

They made it to the mall without a problem. The building seemed to be more packed than normal. It looked like people from outside the city were here for the sales. Tightening her grip on his hand, Erasa dragged Pin into her favorite clothing store.

After what seems like an entirety for Pin which was actually five minutes, Erasa walked out of the dressing room with her first outfit on. She wanted to know what he thought of it then realized that he would be no help.

"Why couldn't we go to the toy store first?" Pin whined.

"Don't worry we'll go after I find some new outfits."

"But that's gonna take forever!"

"And you picking out a toy isn't."

"Nope! I already know what I want."

"Good. Now, what do you think of this shirt?"

Erasa had a yellow t-shirt on that had a giant smiley face on it."

"It's you."

"You think so? Might as well buy it then. I'm needing a new outfit to wear for the tournament coming up."

"Tournament? On you mean the World Martial Arts Tournament! I wanna go."

"Okay."

"If you don't let me go I'll-" Pin stopped himself when he realized her answer. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm going to cheer on my friend so the more the merrier."

"Cool! This is going to be the year that the old hack gonna lose his title."

"Pin, you shouldn't say those things about people. You know better," Erasa frowned.

"But Dad says the same thing."

"I know but still... He has a daughter to look after and they don't deserve to be treated like that."

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up I want to go to the toy store before the new Great Sayiaman gets sold out."

"Let me just pay for this real quick."

Erasa quickly bought the shirt and met up with Pin, who was already out the store. He dragged her to the third floor of the mall. The toy store seemed to be even more packed than the clothing store.

"Erasa! Erasa! Look!"

Pin showed her an action figure of a man with blond hair. Even though it is an action figure, Erasa could see the similarities to Gohan when he had blond hair during the Cell Games. The difference is that the man looked older.

"It's Gohan's dad! I got the last one!"

"Oh."

"I want this one."

"What other people do they have over there?"

"Well, all of the Gohan and Great Sayiaman's toys are gone. There are a few left of the purple hair guy Mirai, Ma Junior, the robot from Capsules Corporation, and Yamcha the baseball player, and a few more people that were in the games. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering?"

Truth be told, she wanted to see if they sold one for Chi-Chi. It would have been when she was younger since she never fought in the games. Someone as cool as Chi=chi needed one in her opinion.

"Hurry up and buy it for me! I want to play with it!"

"Alright give me a second."

Pin bounced in place as he watched his sister buy the toy. Once Erasa got her receipt, he grabbed the toy. Erasa had to stop him from opening it right in the store. Pin looked up at her and frowned.

"Can't you wait till we get home?"

"But I wanna play with it now."

"I can return it."

"Fine. I'll wait."

"Good boy."

On their way out of the mall, they noticed a man holding up a sign about an amazing deal. A crowd surrounded the man and seemed to be harassing him instead of looking at the sign. Pin noticed him first and pointed him out to Erasa.

"Hey, isn't that the faker?"

"Huh?"

Taking a better look at the man, Erasa realized who the man is. It is Hercule Satan the father of Videl Satan and the biggest laughing stock of the world. She felt instantly bad for him since he is trying to his job. He did not need this extra work. Erasa thought about jumping in to stop them but who would listen to her?

"Why can't they just leave him alone? This affects his daughter too."

"Don't act like you care."

Erasa and Pin jumped at the new voice. Pin hide behind his sister when he saw the mean looking woman. Erasa put up her trademark smile to her classmate.

"Hello, Videl."

"If you aren't going do anything then leave."

"We were just on our way back home," Erasa replied.

Videl turned away and went back to whatever she was doing. Something inside of Erasa made her speak about what had been on her mind for a while.

"Videl have you been bulling Gohan?"

Videl stopped in her tracks at the accusation. She did not turn around to face Erasa but did answer her.

"Why do you think I have anything to do with him not coming to school? He's a superstar you know. He probably got tried dealing with people under him."

"You know he isn't like that."

Videl let out a chuckle before she walked off. Erasa could feel her anger comes over her. Videl is hiding something from her and she didn't like it. A tug on her shorts took her out of the emotion.

"What is it Pin?"

"When you said Gohan do you mean the Earth's savior?"

"Y-yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew him? I wanna meet him!"

"Because you were either going to act like a fanboy or be too speechless to say anything to him."

"No, I wouldn't! I'm very mature for my age."

"We both know that's a lie and plus I want Gohan to be able to relax during his time here. When I went to his house the other week, he and his family were already bombarded with people."

"You went to his house!"

"I really need to watch what I say around you."

"Can you take me next time?"

"I'm already taking you to the tournament isn't that enough?"

"No."

"Let's talk more about this more when we get home. I wanna be home before Mom and Dad get there."

"Fine."

The siblings took there time heading back home. Even though earlier Pin was in a hurry to go home so that he could play, the two of them didn't usually spend time together. They talked about school and anytime Pin would mention Gohan Erasa would change the conversation. Erasa didn't understand why but lately when someone mentioned him she would get excited. Flirting with guys is one of her favorite past time, but she never got too serious with it. This is a new territory for her and she never really flirted with him. She was so busy in her thoughts that she walked into a man.

"Sorry."

"You should watch where you're going blondie."

"I-I said sorry."

"Don't get an attitude with me."

Pin hid behind his sister when the man got closer to them. The man grabbed Erasa's face and pulled it closer. Erasa tried to pull away but his grip is too strong.

"Leave me alone!"

"Let go of my sister!"

"I should teach you a lesson."

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson!"

"Huh?"

They looked up to where the voice is coming from. The Great Sayiaman floated above them with his arms cross. The man quickly lets go of Erasa's face. He took off running down the street.

"Excuse me, citizens, I'll be right back."

It took him a second to grab the man and take him to the closest police station. When he came back to them Pin ran up to take a closer look at him. He could not believe that he is meeting one of his idols.

"Sorry about that citizens. He is a wanted criminal so I had to take care of him."

"You're really him. You're really him!"

"Hello, there little boy."

"Look Sis it's him. The Great Sayiaman just saved us."

"Amazing."

"Would you two like it if I walk you guys home?"

"Can we?"

"Yes! Of course!"

As he walked them down the street, Gohan couldn't believe his luck. He was nervous that Erasa would figure out who he was under the mask. A part of him knew that she wouldn't tell anyone since the news hasn't gotten word that he would compete in the tournament. At least no one would make a big fuss about him walking them home since he would usually do that to people.

"Mr. Sayiaman how did you learn how to fly? Since you're a superhero do you know Gohan? My sister goes to school with him, but she won't let me meet him."

How should he answer him? Telling to much could reveal himself and he didn't want Erasa to have another secret to keep.

"You can say that I kind of look up to Son Gohan."

"I do too! I have his action figure and I just got his dad. See!"

"It looks just like him."

Before he knew it, they had made it to the house. A young woman clad in a white dress sat out front waiting for them. She shot up once she saw the Great Sayiaman.

"Big Sis the Great Sayiaman walked us home!" Pin yelled. He ran up to her and shoved his new toy in her face. "I got a new toy too."

"Great Sayiaman..."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"Great Sayiaman..."

"Come on let's go inside since you aren't being very mature."

Papel glared at her brother. How could someone as cute as him be annoying? She didn't fight back when he pushed her in the house.

"Thank you for walking us home."

"It was my pleasure Erasa."

Erasa's eyes widen for a moment before returning to normal. She giggled to herself before skipping into her home.

"Oh yeah, I'll give you some more notes at the end of the week Gohan."

Gohan couldn't believe that she figured it out.

"How did you-"

"My brother and I never said our names."

Gohan couldn't help but stare at her.

"I'm such an idiot." 


	4. School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday so everyone is heading back to school. There is a difference between public school and homeschool. See that through Sharpner and Marron's lives and a little bit more.

Sharpner loves his life. He comes from a well-off family and he is the captain of the Boxing Club. The only thing that he really wants now in his life is a girlfriend. Not any girlfriend but one that could match him in strength and he already had one in mind.

"Hey, Videl!"

The bad attitude teen turned around to face him. Sharpner noticed that she seemed happier lately. He, however, did not put together that she is like this because of the lack of Gohan. He assumed that she had been given some good news. Today, however, it looked like she is back to her regular bitter self.

"What do you want Sharpner?"

"Well, I was wondering if you want to go out on a date with me?"

"I'm busy."

"Right. You're going to compete in the tournament that's coming up soon. After your victory how about then we go out for a celebratory dinner."

Videl gave him a blank stare. The school week just started and he is already asking her out again. Videl could not help but wonder what is his end game? Money could not be an option since her family had none. It would be a lie if she said that her curiosity is not swaying her decision.

"Come on. A beautiful woman like yourself needs to relax sometime."

"Fine. One date."

"Really? I mean great! We can figure stuff after the tournament. See you in class."

Nothing could wipe the smile off of Sharpner's face now. It took a couple of years but he finally got a date with Videl. When they first meet he ignored her. She is the daughter of the man who tried to lie to the world. He thought his daughter had to be the same as him, but then he started looking at her in a way no one else could. She measures up in his mind to be the perfect girl for himself.. Videl is a strong woman who knew how to stand up for herself. She is the one for him.

When he sat down in his seat he noticed something weird between Videl and Erasa. Erasa had always been neutral with Videl. She might like gossip but she never let that sway her decisions on how she treated people. She would only dislike someone if they did something to her or someone close to her. Even then Erasa does not have the heart to hate someone.

"Maybe I'm over thinking it."

"Settle down is in session," the professor said. "Class is in session."

* * *

In West City, Trunks and Goten were in the middle of a lesson of their own. The two of them would go back and forward to each others house for their homeschooling. Sometimes if one of her parents dropped her off, Marron would join them. Chi-Chi and Bulma did not want her to be left out on the chance to get a good education. She might be younger than them, but she can understand the lessons better than Trunks in certain subjects. Her work, however, is made at a lower level than theirs since she is only three.

"How do you understand all of this Marron? It's all about rocks," Trunks complained.

"Well there are a lot of shiny rocks out there and my mom likes shiny things. I want to find one for her."

"I think my mom would like a shiny rock too," Goten agreed.

"Both of you are such little kids."

"Hey! I'm not a little kid."

"Let's just hurry up with this homework so I can go back to training. The tournament is coming up soon and I'm going to give the adults a run for their money," Trunks bragged.

"What about me? I'm joining too."

"Don't take it personally I'm just stronger than you."

"No, you're not I beat you before."

"Well, that was just a fluke."

"No, it wasn't!"

While the two of them were fighting, Marron finished her work. Their tutor walked with Bulma to check on them. The tutor, who is already used to their actions, looked defeated. This is why she left the room to go find Miss. Briefs. She tried to deal with the two of them, but she could not do it anymore. If they were not fighting they were goofing off. They never paid attention to her.

"Boys!" Bulma yelled.

"Uh oh."

"Mom!"

"Are you two to finished your work?"

"Well, uh. You see Mom we are in a middle of a discussion, yeah."

"Is that so?"

"I finished my work!" Marron yelled holding up her work.

"Even with Marron, I can't handle working here anymore. I'm sorry, but I quit."

"Wait a minute!"

The tutor basically ran out of the house just to get away from Goten and Trunks. Bulma turned to face her son and his friend. If looks could kill both of them would be died right now. Goten hid behind Trunks while the older boy tried to get Marron to help them. The young girl did not pay him any attention and instead started doodling on her worksheet.

"M-mom! You're looking lovely today."

"Did you do something with your hair?"

"Because it looks lovely."

"That's the third one this week and the ninth one this month," Bulma growled.

"That's one more than last month," mused Marron.

"You're not helping Marron."

"Oh, sorry."

"Trunks did it! I was trying to do my work!"

"Goten you're lying!"

Bulma did not pay attention to Goten's sorry attempt to lie his way out punishment that Chi-Chi would be giving him later. She already knew that both of them are the reason for the tutor's resignation.

"I hope you two know how much trouble you're in."

"Yes."

"I love you Mom," Trunks added in an attempt to save himself.

* * *

Once class ended, Sharpner wanted to talk to Videl more but she had already left the room. She probably wanted to get back to training. Sharpner could not get mad at that. He instead walked over to Erasa to see how her day been and tell her the great news.

"You're going on a date with her?"

"Yup. After she wins the tournament we're going."

"Sharpner I think you should stay away from her."

"Huh? Why? You know I've been asking her for a date for two years."

"I just don't think she's the right one for you."

"Oh? Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Not even in your dreams, Sharpner."

"Then what's up? You never had a problem with her before."

Erasa did not know how to put it. She could tell him about the conversation with her a few days ago but that could cause more trouble than it's worth. Videl could easily reveal whatever dirt she has on Gohan if she crosses her but at the same time, Sharpner is her best friend.

"I just think you could do better. You don't even know her that well."

"You worry too much. See you later I have to head to practice."

Sharpner ran off to get to his club. Erasa hoped that what she thinks Videl could do will not happen. Since Sharpner did not know Gohan really well maybe Videl really do like Sharpner.

"She's crazier than I thought."

* * *

After witnessing Goten and Trunks being chewed out by Bulma, Marron sat outside waiting for her mother to come to pick her up. She and her family are living with her father's teacher since their house is being renovated. She noticed that Trunks' grandmother coming out of the building with a glass of lemonade on a tray.

"Here you go, Marron. You must be thirsty?"

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Marron, darling would you like some lunch before you leave?" Panchy asked.

"No, thank you. After Mama comes, we and Daddy are going to have a panic in the park."

"A panic? That sounds wonderful! I haven't been to a panic in a long time, but everyone is so busy lately. Maybe Tights would want to have one with me? But she still is away. What a shame."

Before she could think about it anymore, 18 landed her plane a few feet away from them. Marron ran over to her mother and hugged her leg. 18 smiled and hugged her back.

"Hello 18," Panchy greeted.

"Hey. Ready to go Marron?"

"Yeah! And look, Mama, my teacher gave me a smiley face on my work before she quit."

"Before she quit?" 18 sighed. "Can you give Bulma my thanks for watching her."

"Of course."

"Come on Marron. Daddy will be so proud of you for doing so well."

"Yay!"

Marron jumped into the backseat of the plane. Thinking about showing off her work to her dad, she bounced in her seat. 18 chuckled to herself before starting up the plane. Since Bulma had given her family an advanced plane model, the plane ride to Son City would be shorter than normal. During the trip, Marron told her mother how her day was.

"Mama, when can we go back home?"

"Soon. Daddy just checked on it today."

"Yay! Do you think we will see Gohan today too?"

"If we do you might not recognize him," 18 explained, "or I might pretend he doesn't exist."

If he is wearing that stupid disguise it will be easy ignoring him. She loves Gohan she truly does. He saved her from Cell, but she could not for the life of her get behind his superhero persona.

Krillin waited for them in Android Park with everything already set up. Every time he heard the name Krillin had to smile. They renamed the park after 16. If he was here he would love to visit this place.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, there honey. How was your day?"

"Good. I got a smiley on my work."

"That's great! You're such a smart girl."

"Like Mama?"

"Just like Mama."

"Let's just eat already," 18 mumbled.

The family enjoyed their family panic. People from time to time would walk up to them during their meal wanting to get an autograph or a picture from Krillin. The braver ones wanted one from 18. The two of them knew something like this would happen to be out in a very public place, but the panic was Marron's idea. The broadcast of the Cell Games clearly showed Krillin and it picked up 18 being spit out of Cell. The two of them became famous for this for different reasons. Like the other Z-Fighters, Krillin gained his fame from helping to save the Earth. 18 is the only person who has ever gotten out of Cell in a semi-understandable way. Everyone else in the world somehow magically appeared back where they were during the time Cell attacked them.

"Honestly, did they not see that we were eating?"

"I know, but we had a good time. Isn't that right Marron?"

"Right!"

"That is the only part I don't like about being famous," 18 said. "17 is lucky. He doesn't have to deal with this."

"How is 17? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's fine. Every time I think he matured he proves me wrong. I feel for his wife."

"I wanna visit Uncle 17."

"Uncle 17 works a lot, sweetie, so that's going to be hard to do," Krillin explained.

"I'll see if Nico and Riina can come over for you," 18 added.

"Can Nimu come over too?"

"He's just a baby, honey. It's too early for him to travel."

"Maybe we should invite them to watch the tournament? I know that all of them can't come but those two should meet the other kids."

"I'll ask 17 tomorrow. He and Aoi shouldn't have a problem with it."

"Yay! I get to play with Nico and Riina!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we never got to meet 17's family in Super, I'm adding them now. Marron had such an opportunity to be more than a side character and Goten deserves to be his own character.


	5. Goten's Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten wants to make a friend that he finds all on his own. It's easier said than done when he has no idea where kids his age usually are.

Goten is the second son of Goku and Chi-Chi, the younger brother of Gohan, and best friends with Trunks Briefs. To everyone in the world, this is all that he is, but he knew that he is so much more. He just had to show it to everyone which is easier said than done.

He and Gohan are in the kitchen doing the little work that their mother had given them. Even though Gohan was allowed to leave school to train for the tournament, Chi-Chi did not want him to be left behind by other students his age. It helped that Erasa came over to give him the work that he missed.

"Are you two finished with your work?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Let me check them then."

Chi-Chi scanned over their work to find any incorrect answers. She looked over Gohan's paper first before giving it back to him. Goten hoped that he got all of his answers right so that he could go outside. She handed back Goten's paper and smiled.

"Great job boys perfect marks."

"Does this mean I can go outside now?"

"Just be back before dinner."

"Thank you! Love you!"

Goten ran out of the kitchen and into his room to change his clothes. He made sure that his hat hid his hair good enough so no one of could tell who is from that. While looking at himself in the mirror, Gohan walked into the room. Goten told him earlier that he instead of training he wanted to do something different.

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"I'm going to make a new friend. There aren't any other kids around here, so I'm going to one of the cities."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No! People are going to recognize you and it already took me a month to figure out my disguise."

"Fine. Fine. Just be careful okay."

"I will! I even have candy to share with them."

Instead of walking out the front door, Goten flew out the window. Even though he mad a plan about how to make a friend, Goten had no idea as to where to find one. He knew that the kids his age are still in school, but they had things called recess where they go outside and play. He could make a friend then. All of the schools in West City are out of the running, but he could go to Son City. If his brother can make friends there then so can he.

It took him under an hour to fly to the city. He landed outside of the city like his mom told him and Gohan since it would lessen the suspension of him. He walked around the city trying to find a school made for his age. It took him ages to find his first school, but it was not the type of school that he wanted.

"Orange Star High School? This is Gohan's school, right?"

A loud bell started to ring. The unexpected sound made him jump a little. He watched as teenagers walked out of the building going to either their cars, the school buses, or justing walking off the property. Maybe one of them could show him the walk to the nearest kid school.

"Excuse me. I have a question. Excuse me, " Goten mumbled.

His nerves are getting the better of him. It was not often that he had to talk to someone outside his family or his family's friends. He really did not think his 'make friend plan' out enough. Granted he someone else usually told him what to do. Maybe a teacher could help him or he could find someone he could recognize. Marron's family lives in this city right? Or are they still staying at Master Roshi's? He then remembered that there is someone here that could help him.

"Miss Erasa!"

"Huh?"

Goten ran up to her. She is surrounded by some of her friends when he ran up to her. Everyone looked down at him trying to figure out who he is. They knew that Erasa had a brother, but he did not match up with the way she described him.

"Can I help you, little boy?"

"Huh? Don't you remember me you can to my house on Saturday."

Erasa had to think for a moment before realizing who this boy is. She grabbed Goten's hand dragged him away from her friends and everyone else. She got to eye level with him.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous for you to be walking around here."

"Don't worry. My mom and Gohan trained me to fight and I have this disguise on so no one knows who I am."

"But still you shouldn't be walking alone around the city at your age. What did you need you needed anyway?"

"Do you know where the kid school is?"

"Kid school? You mean the one for your age."

"Yeah!"

"Well, I'm sorry Goten but they already let them out of school."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm afraid so. My little brother gets home before me."

"Then I came to late," Goten pouted.

"Don't worry I'm bringing my brother to watch the tournament with me. Maybe you can play with him then?"

"Really? That's great!" Goten felt so excited about the thought of making a new friend that he flew up and did loops in the air. This caught the attention of everyone. It took Erasa by surprise since she did not know that he could fly. "Thank you Erasa!"

"Tell Gohan and Miss Chi-Chi for me."

"Okay!"

Goten flew off leaving Erasa to deal with the crowd of people. Not ready to go home yet, Goten decided to look at the city from the sky. He wanted to see the place where Gohan protects in his free time. A large and rather expensive looking building sat towards the end of town that held the wealthier families of the city. This made Goten curious.

"I wonder if that's a school?"

Goten flew down in front of the building. He saw a girl his age on a swingset not too far from him. She is another potential friend for him to have.

"Hello!"

The girl jumped from her seat. She put her bag in front of her to hide. Taking a peak from behind it, she could see Goten smiling at her.

"My name is Goten. What's yours?"

"V-valese."

"Hey Valese, is this a school?"

"Yes. I'm waiting on my butler to pick me up."

"I was on my way home too. Do you want to play until your butler comes? We can share my candy."

"Candy? My parents don't usually let me eat candy."

"Really? Try this one it's strawberry flavor."

Goten handed Valese a piece of candy wrapped up. Valese inspected at the gumball before popping it into her mouth. Her smile as she chewed on it made Goten happy.

"This is delicious!"

"See. I knew you would like it."

"What games do you know how to play Goten?"

"I know lots! We can catch some bugs. They're probably different from the ones around my house."

"Bugs!"

"Yeah! I bet there are some pretty ones around here."

"But bugs are gross and they carry diseases!"

"People can too through and not everyone can be pretty. Don't worry you don't have to touch them I know girls don't like them."

Goten dragged Valese over to the flowerbed that is near the school door. Valese stayed a good distance away as see watched Goten look through the dirt to find a bug. Since she goes to an all-girl school, Valese rarely had the chance to interact with a boy her age.

"Do other boys like bugs?"

"Well, my big brother does. You can get some more candy if you want."

"Thank you."

Valese looked through the small bag and got herself a chocolate covered pocky stick. Goten turned around to show her the bug he found in the flower bed. It is small and white with black spots on it. Valese thought the insect looked like a ladybug but those are red.

"It's an albino ladybug. These are pretty rare to find."

"That's a ladybug? I never saw a white one before."

"It's because the one doesn't have enough pigments in its body to make it red."

"That's so cool."

"What to hold it?"

"Will it bite."

"Dunno."

Before Goten could transfer the ladybug into Valese's hands, Gohan flew down to them. He clad himself in his Great Sayiaman outfit so that at least if he gets surrounded by people it's not because of 'Gohan'.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. You supposed to come home before dinner," Gohan scolded. He realized that someone else is with Goten and panicked. "Your mother has been looking for you; little boy that I have never met before in my life."

"You're the Great Saiyaman!"

"That's right little girl. Now, where are your parents? I don't want to leave you all alone."

"They're probably still at work right now. My butler is over there though if you need him."

Gohan turned around to see a man with his mouth wide open.

"That's good. He can take you home and as for you." Gohan bent down to whisper to Goten. "If we don't hurry home now Mom might not let you join the tournament."

"R-right! Let's go Great Saiyaman!"

"Tournament?" Valese repeated.

The brothers fly off as fast as they could to get away from the awkward situation that they were making. They did not understand how much how much they stood out. Since Valese had her head down when Goten first approached her, she never saw him flying before. She knew that a select few people have this ability.

"Wow, he's so cool." Valese realizes that she is still holding Goten's candy bag. "Wait! Goten you forgot your bag!"

Unfortunately, he was already out of eyesight. She wondered when the next time she would see her new friend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I was going to have Goten meet Pin and becomes friends with him at first, but I thought Valese would be better since she doesn't know any of the Z-fighters. I find it better for Goten to become friends with someone that doesn't know you instead of being introduced to them by someone he already knows.
> 
> I guess the next chapter is the start of the tournament. I'm telling you whenever I get to the fighting scenes it's going to be a pain. Plus I like to point out if you follow me on Twitter you already knew that I named Gohan and Erasa's daughter Fu before that name was used in Xenoverse so now her name is Fuuya (Fu).

**Author's Note:**

> This story originally was going to focus on Erasa's point of view but I decided to share it with Gohan.


End file.
